


Lost in Space

by sexycazzy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Lorne finds himself on a Wraith cruiser and has to fight his way to freedom, while facing up to some regrets.</p><p><b>Authors:</b> <a href="http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/">squidgiepdx</a> & <a href="http://elderwitty.livejournal.com//">elderwitty</a><br/><b>Story Summary:</b> Evan Lorne finds himself on a Wraith cruiser and has to fight his way to freedom, while facing up to some regrets.<br/><b>Link to fic master post:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1714955/">http://archiveofourown.org/works/1714955</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Space

>


End file.
